Liam
Liam Allen-Miller is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu along with Matt, Pat, and Woolie. He is the fourth official member, debuting during the old school playthrough of Metroid Fusion, which he single-handedly saves by trolling the SA-X with masterful skill. His Twitter account is @2BFLiam and his Tumblr account is vanillanachos. __TOC__ Description Liam is the fourth member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Out of the four Best Friends, Liam is easily the least talkative and the most nervous. He is quite skilled at video games and has only exhibited noticeable salt on camera in the Pacific Rim video. He has however never been part of any Super Best Friends Brawl to date, either due to declining invites or because of being unlikely to catch up in the standings. According to Pat, Liam hasn't been in any Brawls because it would ruin the dumb bullshit of a three man fight. Liam's most distinctive feature is his obsession for all things Japanese such as Japanese video games, food and anime and has been repeatedly referred to as a "weeaboo" because of this. A running gag in the series is that whenever something remotely related to anime is brought up or seen, Liam is quickly considered to be related somehow. It was revealed during the Chrono Trigger playthrough that Liam and Woolie have a strange, almost-bordering-on-too-close relationship. Liam refers to Woolie as "Big Papa" and Woolie refers to Liam as "saucy" frequently and it freaks Matt and Pat out. Known Aliases *Rising Super Star Liam *Azure Dream *Gentleman Ghost *The Most Nervous Best Friend *Vita * Gun-Jumper Liam * Camper Liam * Liam-Senpai Quotes See the rest at the Liam's Quotes page Trivia *According to Liam, his mother is of British origin. *Liam kickstarted and now owns an Ouya. *Liam's birthday is July 6th, 1992, making him the youngest human member of the Zaibatsu. *Much to the surprise of the other Best Friends, Liam grew up on a farm, and likes to hunt. *Liam's favorite anime is Clannad. *He doesn't know anything about the Soviet Union because he wasn't alive before it collapsed. *Liam's favorite food is any Asian food with peanut butter sauce. *Liam hates a lot of movies, including Looper and The Hobbit. Matt has mentioned that Liam is angry he told everyone this. *According to episode forty-four of the Super Best Friendcast, Don’t Share the Wad, Liam's waifu in Persona 3 FES is Mitsuru. *It's revealed on Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion that he hurt his wrist playing Kid Icarus: Uprising for too long. This explains why he was wearing a brace on it during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U playthrough. *According to Matt, Liam has a cute sister, which Pat didn't want to talk about. *During The Last of Us playthrough, Matt and Pat stated that Liam is under house arrest and apparently has a curfew so he can't leave his house after 11 PM. Liam also stated he was under house arrest on his top 10 list. In Arts and Crafts - With Liam and Matt what appears to be an ankle monitor can be seen on Liam's left leg when he is coloring on the floor. It is unknown whether or not this is just a running gag or it has any truth to it, although when asked about the house arrest during an inFamous: Second Son stream, Liam said he'd "rather not talk about it." Either way, this is probably related to trying to create a real life Katawa Shoujo. **However, Matt said in his AMA that it was "just a dumb joke," and that Liam wasn't really under house arrest. It is unknown if this response was honest or not, given the numerous mentions of it and the aforementioned ankle monitor. *Liam's slot in the character select screen of later Super Best Friends Brawl episodes portray him with characters from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-ON!] in the background, referencing his obsession of the anime which is often used as a joke among the rest of the Best Friends. **Liam is the only person on the Super Best Friends Brawl character select screen, aside from the three combatants, whose description changes with each episode. Prior to his addition, his slot was occupied by Bear Grylls. *Liam worked QA until working the channel full time. **Woolie met Liam through QA work. **In episode nineteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Voltron Runs on Hepatitis, Woolie revealed that Matt worked on Heroes of Ruin, with Liam confirming that he also did quality assurance for it. Liam chimed in, saying he worked on it as well. **He and Woolie are often ridiculed throughout the Murdered - Soul Suspect for having QA tested such a buggy, bad game. Ironically, both suggested they play it for the channel in the first place. **Woolie and Liam announced at Con Bravo 2014 that they had quit their jobs to work for the Zaibatsu full time. *Liam once was scorned for bringing over shrimp flavored potato chips, which he has stated that he loves. Shrimp flavored potato chips are of course, popular in Japan. *Liam believes most wrestling moves are tiger drivers, as evident in the No More Heroes 2 playthrough. *Liam has not seen any of the movies in the Alien series, as revealed in Alien vs Predator. *According to Matt in the Grand Theft Auto V episode, Liam is always the employee of the month out of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. *In episode eight of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam mentioned that he worked for THQ in the past and is sad that they closed down. *In episode nine of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam revealed that he has the platinum trophy for Heavy Rain. *In episode ten of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam said he once ate a bowl of cereal consisting of Mountain Dew and Doritos. Pat believes that this is Liam's attempt to "catch up" with the older, less fit members of the Zaibatsu. *Liam has the platinum trophy for Sonic Generations. *In part two of Shadow the Hedgehog, Liam reveals that he has never met James Small. *In episode twenty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, The Time You Got Punched In The Dick, Liam stated that his t-shirt size is large. *In episode thirty of the Super Best Friendcast, No More Dutch Rudders, Liam revealed that he has the platinum trophy for Final Fantasy XIII. *In episode thirteen of Pokemon LeafGreen, Liam reveals that he has a girlfriend. *Liam is the leader of the Kenny apologists. Gallery Liam1.png|Liam at the Zelda Orchestra Symphony bestfriends4eva.jpg Def Jam Liam.png Mailbag 6.png|Liam receives the Gurren Lagann box set See the rest at Liam's Gallery page. Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Liam